The Lost Ascension
by SolidWriter
Summary: Second volume in "Ascension" series. After their escape from the dangers on Man's Fall, Carl and Grace are now on the run. Whole universe is against them, as they struggle to survive, bring down the Weyland-Yutani for good and find the truth about the events behind the Man's Fall and xenomorphs in general. If they could survive what is coming for them. Rated M for mature audience.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

 **I actually like this one more already. In first "Ascension" I was aiming at first two "Alien" movies for backup, and now I can aim at so much more.**

 **Darker and better - that's the motto I want to follow in writing this one. I can already say that this volume will be much bigger in terms of everything, so it will take a good amount of time to finish.**

 **As always, general response is appreciated. It keeps me going and helps me to return my attention to overlooked things.**

 **Enjoy. Next chapter will be as usual - when it's done.**

* * *

Pierce didn't even realized that she was screaming from a top of her lungs, when she woke up from the nightmare. Shaking down to the core, she tried to reach the switch nearby, but her clawed hand was shaking too. Pierce suddenly stopped in her tracks, looking at black chitin that was now covering both of her hands from shoulders and down to the small claws, previously nails. The woman pressed both her hands to her face, trying to regain herself from the nightmare, when she felt it.

A presence. In her own room. It was big and powerful, it was making Pierce shiver and be...obedient. The presence emerged from the darkness, towering over the woman on the small bed. It was Grace - the very first successful xenomorph-human hybrid, and she looked very serious...or this is what Pierce felt from her.

 _\- Nightmares,_ \- Grace was softly speaking inside her mind, and maybe in the past in was horrifying to her, but now it felt natural, like it was supposed to be. She held on that thought and reached her private journal, quickly taking notes into it, _\- You still tracking the changes?_

\- I must, Grace. I am making a journal about the consequences of such mutation, and how it changes me not only biologically, but psychologically too, - she glanced over Grace, still shaking from the nightmare, - ...I never...

 _\- Amanda,_ \- Grace took several steps forward and set on the edge of the bed, looking right at her, _\- You are not alone. Not anymore. The decision I made...was a bold one, because I should've asked about this before taking actions. But it was a choice - let you die and let you live. I decided - if you are going to live, I won't leave you, I will protect you as I protect Carl. Consider it...a Hive. You, me and Carl are in one Hive._

\- But Carl haven't mutated after any contacts with you...

 _\- IS THAT SO!?_ \- Grace suddenly opened her mouth, quickly turning into an Empress, and shoot a secondary jaw into Pierce's skull.

She woke up again. This time she was alone, and this time she wasn't screaming. Instead, she was crying. She heard some noise in the ventilation conduit nearby, but her thoughts were only about herself.

* * *

The "Darkbreaker" woke up five days before the arrival at first destination point - Kepler's Spire. Somehow it was not only the place, where Emmerich stashed his valuable deposits, but it was also a place, where lived David Gibbens. Carl wasn't sure if it was a good idea for Emmerich to come down, since no one on board the "Darkbreaker" wanted to forgive him for everything director did previously on the Man's Fall - Carl himself had no desire to let go of his hatred towards this man, despite the fact that Emmerich saved his - and not only his - life several times. He, and many others, were experiencing many conflicting emotions about this man, but for now he was welcomed here.

In their first day Emmerich along with Willis and Wolbur were having a council - they brought everyone to plan their moves. The three of them created a plan already, and right now was the stage where everyone could add something about it. Willis started:

\- Only several people will travel to the Spire via private shuttle. Emmerich will be guarded by Steiner and Volkov, you will secure the money as fast as you can. Carl will take doctor Warren and Murray, make a list of needed supplies in advance, so we won't be wasting our time here. Kormakov and Martinez will be guarding the shuttle. No armor, no guns, no IDs, we don't want to attract anyone. Director.

\- The legend of ship will be simple, - nodded Emmerich, taking his turn in planning, - It was created by a previously unknown company, "GravCorp", which is one of the many daughters of "Seegson Corporation". The ship is taking it's first cruise flight, and to make sure that this cruise will be not the last one, "GravCorp" hires small PMC to guard it. One medical doctor, two researchers, one engineer, others are the security forces.

\- That will not explain the dropships, APC and weapons from USCM, - noted Wolbur, - That's why we don't want anyone search our ship. Doctor Warren, you know something about quarantine procedures?

\- We must secure Pierce and Grace in one compound, and make sure that it's magnetically sealed, - Warren rubbed his chin, thinking for a several seconds before he continued, - We must tell about unknown disease we experiencing on the ship, that's why we are going on a lockdown and will not take anyone on board. In return, they will hold our people for seventy two hours in quarantine zone with a proper examination.

\- Five days to reach the Spire, three days in quarantine, - nodded Wolbur, - Director, how much time do you need to get the money?

\- From two days up to seven, depending on circumstances.

\- Great...Carl, what about ship's condition?

\- The armor holds out good against micrometeors and other junk, but it was in debris field for far too long. I suggest to hire engineering team to perform external check, - Carl took the lead, crossing arms on his chest, - I can find a good team for a reasonable price, and they could spend a week to search the ship's exterior for any damage, maybe two. Other than that, I will double-check every vital component while we are on the way to Spire, but we should be fine - with the help of director Emmerich I can perform maintenance of internal ship's equipment.

\- Grace, you sure that nothing came with us?

\- You asked me this question when we landed here, and I say again - no, nothing came with us, - she sighed with slight irritation, - The Empress was a smart one, with a lot of experience, but no newborn xenomorph would have a fraction of her to even think about hiding from my senses. But I can check every corner again.

\- Please do it, we don't want any incidents here...questions?...no questions, today's meeting is over.

Carl wasn't minding that Willis, Wolbur, Emmerich and Warren were in charge of their entire operation. Of course, Grace was in some sort of charge too - no one had the means or desire oppose her, and she made no reason to even put people in opposition to herself. Despite her dominant personality, she with Carl's help developed a "common sense", which helped her a lot to understand people and the events around her. But, of course, it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows.

Some marines survived with Grizzly and Steiner - three from Steiner's squad and two from Grizzly's - and to Carl's surprise they were his main source of trouble all the time since they all left Man's Fall, especially Kormakov and Martinez. The first one was from the same colony, as Dmitri, and he was pretty much young and has always dark look on his face. Martinez, on the other hand, was always smiling, but his smile was a fake one, and he clearly was a latino. Those two were always trying to remind everyone about Grace's nature and the first day after the hypersleep Kormakov suggested to throw Grace into the airlock. Volkov punished him immediately by rendering him unconsciousness with a good punch to the nose bridge, and after that incident they spoke privately. Kormakov became more stable, but only when he saw the higher ranked marines nearby.

That's why when Carl took a punch to the head from behind, he knew who was doing that.

\- Oh, look at that, some piece of this ship just broke off and hit you, - Carl turned his gaze backwards to see Martinez taking out a pipe from the nearby wall. The pipe popped out, letting out a huge amounts of steam into the corridor, while Martinez threw the pipe right to Carl with a grin on his smug face, - Better double-check the ship, like you said it, Simmons.

\- You know that you are a fucking coward? - Carl slowly rose up from the floor, facing Martinez, - Attacking from behind, making up an excuse? You are a man, or you are fucking garbage?

Martinez jumped right at Carl and threw a heavy punch right to his nose. Carl dropped on the floor, feeling how broken his nose was right now, while Martinez picked Carl with both hands by Carl's jacket:

\- No one calls me a coward, smart-ass. That's a lesson for ya to never deal with some fucking aliens.

\- She saved you, dumb-ass, - Martinez punched Carl again right into the stomach, but he continued, - ...several fucking times..., - Carl felt another punch to his kidney, - ...why...why are doing it?

\- Because I don't like aliens walking around. She can save the fucking UN president and I will still do it, because she is not like us, Simmons. And she will never be...she is using us, - Martinez lifted Carl and pressed him into the wall, - She is using you and us! Everyone knows it, they just hope for some fucking miracle that will get that Princess out of the game. She is the reason why we are here, you are the reason why we are here!

\- You could leave when Willis and Wolbur were asking, - Carl growled when Martinez punched him again, aiming at his lungs.

\- Yeah, with those fucking colonists? Or get my ass court-marshall'd? No, Simmons, this will not happen...why are you smiling, you cunt?

The next punch was stopped by Grace. She silently dropped from the ceiling behind Martinez and stopped him when he was about to throw next punch. Seeing her clawed hand clamped around his wrist, Martinez widened his eyes in fear and slowly met his eyes with her large head with a shield-crest. She smiled in response, cocking her head to the side, and threw Martinez over herself, pushing him to the ground and stepping on his head with her clawed feet, while she was grabbing his arm tightly.

\- Why are you trying to get into a conflict...what is your name? Martinez is a second name, right?

\- Get off me, you bi...

\- No, that is rude, - she pressed her feet to his head with a little force, making Martinez squirm and yell under her, - I am asking again - what is your name?

\- Why should I tell you?!

\- Because I can make up a better story of equipment failure and you dying.

\- ...Carlos, - growled he finally in response.

\- Carlos, why are you making a conflict? I am trying to understand your logic, and I can not.

\- He's a xenophobe, I think, - coughed Carl, trying to regains his senses.

\- Is that it? - she suddenly lifted Martinez, holding by his neck up in the air, pressing against the wall, - I can crack your little fragile bones in one move, - she was growling and hissing in a low, dangerous voice, - But I will not do it, because I am respecting your...

\- Lieutenants, - helped Carl.

\- Yes, lieutenants. You will show the same respect, or I will put you next time in the medbay for the rest of your life - I know human anatomy well enough to not kill you, but to make you disabled, - she released Martinez, who was now holding his neck and trying to breathe again, - And tell your friends, that they are alive because I put my pride away for all of you in that moment. Disappear.

Martinez quickly retreated. Grace helped Carl to get on his feet and escorted him to the medical bay, where Warren always was for them. When he saw Carl and Grace approaching, he quickly opened the door and helped Carl get on the medical bed:

\- Easy, Carl, easy...what happened?

\- Someone's displease with the current situation suddenly hit me, - he responded, clenching his teeth from the pain.

\- And someone displeased me, - said Grace in low dangerous tone, - Doctor Warren...

\- I will not let him move from the medical bay at least for three days, - he nodded, and seeing Carl already opening his mouth in protest, he interrupted him, - You, young man, will not leave this place, until I say otherwise.

\- ...alright...Grace, - he called her before she moved far away from the medbay, - Don't be so hard on them.

She nodded after a small pause and quickly jumped into nearby ventilation duct. She was moving fast, knowing already where to move. Her loud noises of crawling inside the vent scared the shit out of Grizzly, who was taking a shower, and Grace had to quickly apologize, still moving through the vents.

She scared everyone at the bridge when she dropped out from the ceiling, looking furiously and too serious, with arms crossed behind her back. Willis and Wolbur were here, startled by Grace's sudden appearance...and so was Martinez along with Kormakov. Martinez even dropped on his ass with large eyes, while Kormakov just took several steps back and put a hand on his sidearm. Grace turned her head towards Martinez and lowly growled:

\- I told you to disappear.

\- I-I told you! That crazy bitch attacked me! - Martinez pointed his finger towards Grace. She only now noticed, that he had a large cut on his cheek, - And she wants more!

\- Calm down, Carlos, - sighed Wolbur, - Grace, Martinez came to us and told, that Carl was badly hit by a sudden decompression. When he and Kormakov were checking on Carl, you appeared and thought, that Carl's injuries were their fault. Kormakov escaped, and you cut Martinez to, quote, "teach him a lesson".

\- Now that you came here, we need your side of the story, - continued Willis, nodding to Grace, - To make best judgment.

\- You will get their side of the story. The true one, - she revealed her arms and clicked the tape recorder. It wasn't the first incident, and Emmerich came up with this idea - when something happens, make a record, hid it, and then show it when the time is right. She recorded some part of the dialog between Martinez and Carl, and so was recorded everything to the last part. When the tape was finished, she continued, - Carl in the medical bay right now, Warren said that he will be there for three days.

Willis and Wolbur looked at each other, nodded, and punched Kormakov with Martinez simultaneously so hard, they dropped on the floor with a concussion.

\- Lying to officer, provoking allied forces, attacking civilian personnel..., - listed Willis, rubbing his chin.

\- Recidivism, - suggested Wolbur.

\- Steiner! Volkov! - Willis stepped to the intercom console, dialing the arsenal. They responded almost immediately, - To the bridge with two pairs of handcuffs, ASAP.

\- On it.

When Martinez and Kormakov were escorted from the bridge, both Willis and Wolbur dropped into the pilot seats, looking wearily at Grace:

\- I can guess, that you can't understand, why is this happening, - said Willis first.

\- I can not, - she dropped in lotus position right in front of them, crossing her arms on her chest, - I saved you, I saved them, many times, and in return they want to harm me or Carl.

\- Those survived marines were transfered to our platoon before we returned to Man's Fall, - started Wolbur the explanation, - They are still not part of our military family, you can see it...but look at them with their perspective - you come to a place, full of people you don't know, and you have to trust your life to those people...and those people are trusting their lives in return.

\- It usually takes a several months for newcomers to adjust, - nodded Willis, - And we hadn't those months. They weren't happy when we performed a false quarantine, they weren't happy when we descended into unknown battleground, and now they lost everything - home, career, good names, probably whole future, - Willis leaned in his seat towards Grace, looking at her like a teacher looks at student, - And here comes you, the creature, from their perspective, that isn't allowed to exist in their small world where everything was in order, until you appeared and whole world burned, - he sighed, rubbing his nose bridge, - From what I've seen, you can easily kill everyone on this ship, and no one can stop you - everyone knows that, and even if you will save them on a daily basis, they will still fear you just from the fact that you are not human...but something else...so, basically, it's not just one reason, Grace, it's like an avalanche.

\- Avalanche? - Grace still had troubles with understanding some words.

\- You know, when the snow comes from the mountains, it can start with a small snowball, with the size of my fist, - nodded Wolbur, - The snowball rolls like a boss, and then - BAM! - he starts to grow. He grows, grows, and grows, to the point where he is no more a snowball, but a fucking wall of snow. And that wall comes down from the mountain top, crushing everything and everyone on it's path.

\- But in this metaphor, the avalanche - is the problems our marines had, - finished Wolbur.

\- And what this "avalanche" crushes?

\- Everyone.

She slowly rose from the floor and left the bridge.

The main lab was just nearby medical bay, on the same deck, and here Pierce, Emmerich and Warren were busy with work. Grace allowed to make some studies on her, but only when Emmerich explained those studies to her in full extent. He got no choice - since he had no control over Grace anymore, he suggested cooperative model himself, and Grace agreed only when Pierce and Carl stepped in to persuade her. It was their first study - basically "test", but Emmerich knew, how Grace hated this word - after the hypersleep, and Emmerich right now was discussing some matters with Pierce before Grace walked in. Pierce returned to her part of the science lab, conducting another tests, and Emmerich waved to hybrid:

\- Ah, ready for study, Grace?

\- Yes. What do you want to do?

\- Simple analysis of your outer exoskeleton, I already take samples from Amanda, - Emmerich pointed his hand to the chair with some unknown instruments to her. What bothered Grace, is the fact that the chair had a monitor on the back side and there were strange manipulators right over the chair.

\- You know that this is dangerous? My acid can decompress whole ship, - she sit in the chair, looking at Emmerich with a cold expression on her closed lips.

\- This is the reason we have a large variety of instruments. Place your hands on the armrest, please...I will control the manipulators in order to take a small sample and not pierce your exoskeleton. Try not to move your arm, since you won't allow me to enable restraints.

Emmerich started to work with the manipulators. The monitor was showing several camera feeds on the manipulators, and there were also two joysticks to control them, along with the sensitivity selector. It took actually twenty minutes to take a small sample with the help of special red laser scalpel, but Emmerich did it right - no smallest drop of acid. He placed the sample he took from the Grace's arm in special container, nodding to her:

\- Good. Now we need the sample of the substance you used on Pierce.

\- ...I can't do it, - she said suddenly with confused voice.

\- Meaning? - Emmerich raised his eyebrows, - We need just a small sample.

\- It was...on the instinct, - she said, trying to get the right words. When Pierce was shot, Grace saved her, but in the process of saving her Pierce started to mutate - her whole chest and abdomen along with arms were now like Grace's had, - I will try to get you more, if I will find out, how to...use it again. But I feel that only small amounts left inside me.

\- It's fine, take your time, - nodded Pierce to her, - I know, that it must be confusing for you, and I have some time - mutation is not advancing, at least for now...

\- You know, how my science teams were calling the substance you used, Grace? - suddenly asked Emmerich, making notes in his private journal, - They were tired of copy and pasting those combination of words, so they decided to call it after the Empress, who produced that substance for the Hive..."Royal Jelly", they called it, - Emmerich snorted in displeased tone, - Pretty simple, not very accurate, but it spread like a wildfire across the teams. And what is amusing to me, is that we have this little game of royalties with Empress, "Royal Jelly" and you, Grace.

\- Grace is for "graceful", - snorted she in response.

\- Yes, but did you knew, that the old rules of Earth used to be called "Your grace"? Somewhere this expression is still in use by variety of worlds that had so called "kings" and "queens", who decided to take control of the planet into their hands, - director sighed, placing the container with Grace's sample inside strange machine.

\- Carl told me about many worlds. Worlds of eternal heat, worlds, where one side of the planet is in eternal darkness and cold, and another side turned to the blazing sun.

\- Planets in locked rotation, - said Pierce, looking at her monitor, - Their rotation and movement are aligned with the local star, causing such effect. Humans can live only on the small strip between light and dark.

\- And there are other interesting world, like worlds where water holds up to seventy percent of the planet, - continued Emmerich, nodding to Grace, - Worlds, covered in eternal darkness, worlds, where diamonds raining with the incredible speed...there are many wonders in the universe, it's just not even a fraction of them are available to human kind.

\- We will see one of those worlds, - suddenly said Grace, - I want to see one.

\- You will. Just let us come up with the good cover-up first.

* * *

\- Miss Yutani, priority two call.

Rain. It was raining a lot, and she loved to watch the whole city under her being covered in rain. But you can't just stay here and ignoring the such calls, which her counterpart wasn't even noticing. She pressed a button, opening her intercom monitor, and soon enough the connection was established via private satellite. She regained herself and put on her favorite smile, when she was very familiar face.

\- Michiko.

\- Michael.

\- I was wondering, when you will tell me about the Man's Fall second incident. Apparently, you decided to not let me tell anything.

\- This incident is already being taking of, as we speak, Michael, - her smile was not sincere, but at least polite, while Weyland was showing his emotions. He clearly was pissed off.

\- Your science teams...

\- Our science teams.

\- ...our science teams, - Weyland wasn't pleased that he was clearly losing start of the battle, - That were under your personal supervision.

\- And yours too. I can show you the papers and even repeat the record of our dialog.

\- Michiko, we lost too much money and effort, and now we are on the square one. Again.

\- No, we are not, - she let her smile to be a little bigger this time and even more official. It was enough to annoy Weyland, which she loved to do.

\- ...pardon me?

\- We have a trace of particles by three different engines. Two of them we know - one was used by USCM, and another one was unknown ship without any ID or traces of origin, but it clearly used our technology. The third ship is the ship which Emmerich used to escape with the Subject One.

\- Why are you so confident about this?

\- This is the only reason why he stole the prototype, using holes of every law possible. He is a paranoid person, which is both his strength and predictability, - she leaned back in her comfortable chair, crossing her fingers together and putting her elbows on the table, - I can say you right now, that he stole it and escaped from the Man's Fall, probably along with marines and Subject One...along with the "Pavlov" project.

\- "Pavlov"?

\- It was a project to make Subject One more...cooperative, by making a bond with another human being under the pressure and control, to be basic, - she pressed the button in her table, enabling a second monitor and keyboard on her table, - ...and this guy, who passed the "Pavlov", is named Carl Simmons. Twenty four, not married, no persecutions, no parents alive, no close relatives known so far, was born somewhere on Io...good engineering skills, he finished his education brilliantly..., - she returned her gaze towards waiting Weyland, and she couldn't help by making her fake smile again, - No wonder we are getting into trouble with personnel, this young man alone worth the position in one of our shipyards for prototype construction.

\- Get to the point, Yutani.

She smiled again with a little pause. She loved when he called her by a surname, clearly indicating his impatience.

\- We got the boy - we got everyone. Our best bet is to...

\- You will not be part of this, - Weyland suddenly interrupted her, - We had it your way, and all I saw - is a massive failure.

\- That is probably true, but I don't know - after incident on LV-426 I thought that you are the expert on massive failures.

\- Hold your tongue, Yutani!

\- Why? You can't stand the critic? - she kept assaulting him in response, keeping her smile as cold as possible, - Or is it because I told you that the idea of making a colony on the planet with a crashed alien space vessel, after what we have learned from it, was...shall I say - clearly stupid? - she rose from her seat, looking at the monitor from up to down, with a cold glare in her eyes, - You, dear Michael, know how to make a profit on everything you see and touch, you even made a profit of yourself with those "Bishop" series androids, and that is a very great accomplishment, I can't even start to understand how you see the world around you marked in dollars on every corner..., - she took a little pause, just to breather a little, - ...but you know nothing about real power, and especially you don't know that power comes with patience and humility. You don't have both, that is the reason you failed on LV-426, that is the reason we both failed on Man's Fall - you wanted the results so badly that you intervened in my security protocols, dear Michael. You thought I wouldn't notice? You thought, that playing behind my back will not backfire at your narcissistic egocentric self? - she never rose up her voice, but she put as much poison and cold for Weyland to hear, - If you were here in person, and not with your android doppelganger, you would be here for hours behind sound isolated walls, - she sat back in her seat. Weyland was looking grim, but he still listened to her. He had too.

\- I am going to give you a proposition, - said Weyland with a reluctance in his voice.

\- Oh? I am all yours already by the contract, or you want even more?

\- Let's say that we are going to have a...wager. About catching Subject One.

\- Call her Grace. That's the name she adopted from Simmons...what we are waging?

\- I catch her first - she comes with me, and you will support my lab with fundings for...five years. And all bribes are on your side. But I will share the data with you, don't worry.

\- I will do the same in return, just so we could be even, Michael.

\- Good. Handicap?

\- None.

\- You already sent the search parties, are you?

\- I will always several steps ahead of you, dear Michael, - she smiled again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Authot's Note:**

 **Here we go. It actually took longer, since I had some problems, and the next chapter could take even longer, but I really want to continue.**

 **And also, I am really disappointed with the cancellation of "Aliens 5" by Niel Blomkamp. I really wanted to explore Ripley's and Higgs's stories rather than see stupid people in "Alien:Covenant" getting on unknown planet without hazard suits on and without proper study of it's biosphere. Especially I am amazed by the fact that those idiots only upon landing noticed lack of wildlife. If you remember, in first "Alien" movie the crew of "Nostromo" studied LV-426 from a distance, scanning it for life and other stuff to understand what to expect from the planet.**

 **Overall, it only makes me wish for a good movie about xenomorphs, because some comics were looking silly for me, and some books had idiotic premise. I will try my best to make something different and on a much bigger scale, but it's you who will make the final verdict. That's why I need your feedback.**

 **Please, enjoy this chapter. Next one will be out when it's ready.**

 **PS I guess you have noticed that I am placing easter eggs and references everywhere. If you haven't...well, happy hunting.**

* * *

When they left the Man's Fall, initial Delta lieutenant - after long and exhausting talk with Emmerich, Willis and Wolbur - decided to secure the civilians somewhere safe, while also promoting Willis and Wolbur to be lieutenants in his absence, though it was only a cosmetic change. Carl helped in hacking the PMC's "Arbiter" ship, and he learned that "Arbiter" has tons of fake registrations. What also bugged Carl, is the fact that this ship wasn't manufactured in such way that he could trace it's origins.

That's why Willis and Wolbur were taking actions and had authority over others - Grace saw how they fought in the Hive and saved their lives countless times, as they backed her up in return, and she supported both of them as their leaders. Emmerich had the same position, as Grace, since he put everything he got in order for both marines and civilians escape - it was his plan to summon the Praetorian and trade PMC's for their freedom, and it was his ship they all were using, despite the fact that he granted full access to the ship's AI to Willis, Wolbur, Pierce and Carl...also they were going to use some money Emmerich stashed in the "Darkbreaker" and in other places. So, basically, Willis and Wolbur both were on the top of the command chain, Emmerich and Grace were on the second, and Carl was on the third, since he was the only engineer on whole ship.

That's why the punishment Martinez and Kormakov took were so severe - Carl was suppose to check the ship's vital components, and doctor Warren said that he won't let him out for at least three days. Both of them were now in lower decks, cleaning everything in sight. Of course, some of the marines were not so happy about what happened with Carl and Martinez, but Willis and Wolbur had no choice - only Grizzly's and Steiner's squad survived the events on Man's Fall, and they needed those marines here. Total of six pretty much boiling men, who now are between Martinez and high command. Needless to say, that the atmosphere on the "Darkbreaker" was tensed one, like a volcano before eruption.

Steiner and Volkov were trying their best to contain the bad ideas that Martinez and Kormakov were spreading about Grace and Pierce, as Grizzly with Murray were trying too, but it was clear that marines were really afraid of having Grace around. When Carl got out from the bed, he almost immediately started to work. But just several days after he left the medical bed, he was called to a meeting, where were Willis, Wolbur, Emmerich, Warren and Grace - their now usual council.

\- Carl, good, we can start. We were trying to understand what is this Kepler's Spire, and decided to talk to the director first, - Willis nodded towards Emmerich, who had a very serious look on his face, - But he doesn't know much about it.

\- I know only basic information about this place while I was transferring money there, - Emmerich let out a long sigh, - It was enough for me to know about the security and enough to not let anyone know where I store my cash. But I remembered, that you had something to do with the Kepler's Spire, before we transfered you to Man's Fall.

\- Yeah, I worked there for several months while I was in transit, - nodded Carl, - It is a space station, located on the fringe of asteroid field. They have mining facilities, shipyards, many automated fabrics...but that's not all. Kepler's Spire is located not very far away from the small black hole, so there are also many researchers, they study something about . This place is big, and part of the Network, but it has very...low standards on accepting ships, so there can be PMC's and rogue elements, no one cares about them until they start dealing troubles, which is punishable by death of the troublemaker and forcing the the ship he came from to draw off. Massive amounts of local PMC's and licensed top-of-the-line defense systems, extremely tight security..., - Carl rubbed his chin, trying to remember something else, - If there are still some people I knew, they could help us a bit with repairs and advices.

\- Since we have to teach Kormakov and Martinez a lesson about being polite, we will replace them with Angerston and Tanner from Rook's squad, - continued Wolbur, - Director, how much time do we have until everyone in the Galaxy start to hunt us down?

\- I can only assume that we have...maybe few more weeks, one month tops, - he sighed, wiping his glasses clean with a special cloth, - But that was the reason I was trying to get everything important on the fringe worlds - money, contacts, information, equipment...I had a knowledge about "incidents" with "Nostromo" and "Hadley's Hope", and I came prepared. But the Company is a large beast, integrated with life of billions of people across hundreds systems..., - he put his glasses back on, looking much more serious, - One strike, even if it will be powerful as a nuclear blast, will not do much damage to the Company. But several strikes, even the smallest ones, can start the fire that will consume them.

\- It could take...years, - Willis shrugged suddenly, - Real life years.

\- It will not, but our travels could be that long, - nodded Emmerich, - There are lots of facilities and research sites we could expose to the public knowledge, but some of those we need to sabotage directly.

\- Facilities that study xenomorphs? - suggested Wolbur.

\- And the race that was transporting them, - nodded Emmerich, - When we will deal with the Kepler's Spire, I will provide us with a list of places we should visit and list of potential targets for sabotage along with the general strategy.

\- Good, let's get started. First - Kepler's Spire. Let's double-check everyone before we call transit shuttle.

Carl was the last one Pierce, Warren and Emmerich were examining for anything unusual, but he kept giving his samples on daily basis due to his "close contacts with Grace":

\- I appreciate your concern and efforts, but do I really have to get you that much? - grumbled Carl, coming out from a small secured room and getting another sample to Warren with a blushed face.

\- The changes are starting on molecular levels, - said Pierce, looking inside the microscope, adjusting lenses, - Which happened to me, Carl - my DNA got seriously changed, thanks to director Emmerich for retrieving blood samples to make this discovery...that is the reason we need to check on you every day, since you are contacting Grace on daily basis, - she leaned away from microscope, rubbing her nose bridge with clawed hand, - Because of how my DNA changed, I can't now get through Network's custom security, I am now under "unknown biological life form" category, - she looked at Carl with a tired expression on her face, letting out a sigh, - If the Network's custom will detect anything that doesn't have human DNA, we can forget about our fight with the Company.

\- But, as far as our analysis goes with such equipment, you still are a normal human being, - Warren said with a mild smile, putting Carl's samples inside the machines.

\- And we would be appreciated, mister Simmons, if it will stay that way, - said Emmerich, turning away from the monitor, where he studied something about his blood samples, - That is the reason you are giving us every sample possible - to notice the start of your possible changes.

\- But when I will be in Kepler's Spire, you won't be able to check on me, - said Carl, - And what if I will suddenly start changing there?

\- You won't, - Pierce shook her head in negative motion, - And you will be fine once you get through the quarantine, since you will not have any contacts with Grace. But when you will return, we will continue our monitoring, Probable we should monitor Grace too, - Pierce said the last sentence to Emmerich, - But do we have the equipment?

\- No, we do not, - sighed Emmerich, - That equipment that was able to resist xenomorphs molecular acid cost us a lot, and was designed on special facilities. We can only take samples from outer exoskeleton layers, nothing more.

\- But if I remember correctly, there are substances which acid does not react with, some of those can be stored in plastic barrels for example, - Carl remembered what he saw inside the warehouses he worked previously.

\- Yes, there are, but you must also know the "Ph" scale, - Emmerich turned around on his chair, facing Carl, - There are acids and basics, water on this scale has "Ph" seven, while some acid, used in batteries, can be zero, stronger acids can have a negative number. One of the strongest acid known to us - fluoroantimonic acid - has the negative thirty one value on this scale, - Emmerich suddenly smiled, - If you will make a contact with such substance, you will die from a heart attack without any pain from this acid dissolving your body, because it will destroy your nerve centers almost instantly along with the calcium in your bones.

\- Christ..., - shuddered Carl, - And where is the xenomorphs acid on this scale?

\- Much under the fluoroantimonic acid, since it can contact with any matter and compound, except for their skin, of course, otherwise xenomorphs would not be even possible.

\- Judging by our analysis, - suddenly said Pierce, turning to Carl, - They have very complex and closed system under high pressure. Inside this system we found set of tubes, which are used to transfer this blood safely...which is another point for them to be artificially created with the help of bio-engineering and genetic manipulation, because it wasn't something natural evolution could do. But their abilities are still something we can't completely understand.

\- Such as telepathy and hive mind, - suggested Carl, - The telepathy could be some sort of radio waves, but I am not sure about it...

\- We also clueless, - sighed Pierce, returning to her microscope, - But we will get there eventually.

* * *

It was clear, that Pierce needed some work to get herself off the...negative thoughts. She, as Grace told Emmerich, wasn't accepting herself after her mutation, and Emmerich got a good plan to keep Pierce nearby and get her busy as much as he could. Grace even made her move closer to Carl's quarters, so she could watch over them both, and this is where Pierce realized something.

She couldn't resist Grace.

This was a very subtle change that she could find only in time of her reflections in the shower. She wasn't disagreeing, she wasn't protesting, she just moved as Grace told her, because...because what? Pierce faced the water from the shower and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down, but the answer hit her so hard, she couldn't help but to wipe the coming tears. Since the mutation, Grace was always with Pierce, somehow, and she felt herself different when Grace was around. More...submissive, more...loyal?...

\- What the fuck is going with me, Grace? - she whispered with closed eyes, pressing her head and claws to the wall.

\- Changes, - she was here, right behind Amanda, and Pierce felt her presence...somehow, - I thought it was obvious.

\- It's not just changes of my body, - Pierce turned around to face hybrid with an angry expression on her face, - It's...something in here, - she tapped her temple, shuddering from all the pain that was releasing right now, - I...somehow, I must obey you. I...I can feel you, feel what you sometimes feel, and...you know what I feel and think, - Amanda's face was trembling with the emotions that she tried to suppress on a public, but right now she knew somehow that..., - ...and I, right now, with you, feel that you are the only one I can trust with such things. I still can notice the changes in my behavior, but I can't do anything about it! - she cried out, looking at Grace with a fear in her eyes. Suddenly she felt weak, her knees bent and her head became light as a feather, but Grace caught her just in time, embracing in her arms. Slowly opening her eyes and holding onto hybrid, Pierce continued with a tired, wearily voice, - ...I don't know how to live anymore...you were born like this, you never knew other life...but I had one, - Grace turned off the shower and covered Pierce in a towel, placing her on a bench nearby, - I can't visit my dad, I can't show myself to anyone I knew...I have no place to go...even if we can bring down the Company, - Amanda lifted her gaze to see Grace's shield-crest and her lips, that were shut in serious tone, - What am I suppose to do after? Where to go?...did you ask yourself the same question, Grace? What to do? What Carl will do after?

\- ...I was not, - she suddenly replied, getting on her knees right on front of Pierce, - I...I don't consider myself as smart as you, Amanda, or as Emmerich, because you always think about future, present and past at the same time...Carl has those thoughts too, - she wrapped her tail around herself, letting the sharp tip rest on her shoulder, - He thinks about me, about what to do after, will we work as mates at all...he fears the worst, but somehow, somewhere, he always finds the strength to move forward and do something he thinks right, - Grace made a pause, cocking her head slightly to the side, - Amanda, I...I am sorry that there was the only way to save you, but you are not alone. Consider us...a Hive, but much smaller and much warmer. I will help you and find the answer to your...our questions. But until then I want you to keep on going. Maybe you lost something I will not ever understand, but maybe you should focus on something you have right now instead?

Pierce was stunned by what Grace said to her. Suddenly she leaned towards Grace as she also leaned towards Amanda. Both hybrid women hugged each other, and Pierce let herself finally cry out everything she had inside. Grace was here, hugging Pierce and supporting her mentally, caressing on her head with her big smooth palm.

Never in her life Pierce felt herself so needed, and she never felt such compassion from anyone. After a while Pierce finally could calm down and returned to her quarters, while Grace moved inside Carl's room. He was sleeping already, but she saw him slightly twitching. She carefully reached his bed and touched his forehead with her palm, concentrating on his thoughts. As she suspected, he had a nightmare that was haunting Carl every night - he saw himself shooting people all over again, on repeat, and Grace, as usual, slowly made this nightmare go away, taking Carl inside of his memory about working around a space station, located nearby a giant dark purple nebulae. He stopped twitching, but Grace knew - it wasn't just a nightmare, that was Carl's guilt. He probably could accept her teachings and kill people in defense, but he couldn't forgive himself for it, and maybe he will never be able to do so.

She sighed and lied beside Carl, pressing him lightly to herself. Maybe, one day, he will continue the "night talks" they had before, she was hoping for it, because she did not wanted to impose it on him. Looking out at the opened observing window, Grace saw the vastness of space, filled with long distances stars, some of them, as Emmerich told her, were dead already, and it's just their light travels so long to reach them. It was a bit scary thought, even to her, but Carl said that stars are collapsing only to be become a star again, despite how long it takes. Like their life, it collapsed, but Grace will try everything to make it whole again for Carl and Pierce, and that goal suddenly made her feel calmer and tranquil.

* * *

The day "Darkbreaker" called a transit shuttle, they locked Pierce and Grace inside the large room, where Carl with the help from marines moved lots of equipment and other stuff to keep both women occupied. Carl was the last one to say goodbye to them both:

\- Doctor Pierce, I promise that we will try our best to get this done ASAP, because no one wants you to be stuck here forever, - Carl smiled reassuringly, and Pierce smiled just a little in response, - Maybe I can get you something?

\- No, I th...in fact, yes, you can. Maybe...some books, music, journals, videotapes? We are lacking entertainment here.

\- And Steiner told me about...ehm...games, yes? - said Grace suddenly with a confusion in her voice, - Something about role-playing games, he and Volkov showed me strange board with cards and lots of rules. I want probably those...games.

\- They showed you what?! - suddenly Emmerich appeared, - Grace, was it "Dungeons And Dragons" under third point five edition?

\- Yes...it was yours?

\- I find those types of games very challenging even at the stage of creating a character, needless to say during the gameplay itself, - Emmerich snorted, looking back at his shoulder at talking Steiner and Volkov, - Maybe I shall punish them by being a GM and making their characters face Astral Dreadnought at the start of the campaign.

\- GM? - Grace cocked her head to the side.

\- Game Master, - clarified Carl, - I guess we better talk about it later, but I got the general idea, doctor Pierce...oh, Grace, it's for you, nearly forgot this one, - he gave hybrid a small pouch with some items inside, - Open it when you feel bored, but be sure that Pierce is nearby - she will tell you everything. See you soon, - he winked to Grace and closed the door on magnetic seals, but right before Carl closed the door completely, both women heard Emmerich's shouting:

\- Steiner! Volkov! Please come with me, we have a talk.

They bought the services from the station in advance, since there were some money already in the "Darkbreaker", thanks to Emmerich's paranoia and foresight. Carl, Warren and Murray were on the supply duty, while Steiner and Volkov were protecting Emmerich. Angerston and Tanner were as reserve forces on first stage of the plan and supply guards on the second stage. Emmerich with Carl even added some small elements to the story, to make it more believable, and it actually worked as planned - soon enough they were flying on the controlled shuttle into the quarantine zone. It took some time to dock properly and decompress the docking bay, and only hour or two after they were met with several men inside biohazard suits, some of those were carrying firearms just as a precaution measure. After several airlocks and decontamination procedures they were allowed inside the small room, where they were hold for three days straight, due to constant examinations. When they actually got out, Carl couldn't help but smile at the familiar sight.

Kepler's Spire was a large space station outside of the asteroid field, which was rich on large variety of minerals. The first company that got here decided to make the station as cheap as possible by pulling out several asteroids out of the field and connecting them together. As time went by, the station grew on, becoming a large spire with several chunks of asteroids in a row as it's core and lots of dome modules on the sides of the spire - science divisions, trade zones and various refineries with docking bays. Of course there were also automated refineries, that were coming here for raw ore and travel across the space for weeks and months, and it was also a place where merchants could find rare materials. A place of trade and prosperity, which was under guard of best guns one can hire and best defense weapons you could find.

\- This is...interesting, - Emmerich said, looking around. They were inside the visitation dome, where only small trade was allowed, to make space for habitat areas. Even sprawling with humans, Carl could spot natives from various colonies. Smaller and muscular people from planets with higher gravity, a bit taller and slimmer from low-gravity worlds, people with a bit different skin variety due to exposure from the intense star radiation...of course humanity tried to find worlds, that would remind them of Earth, with similar conditions for living, but some planets just demanded to be colonized by humankind - was it for natural rare gases or metals.

\- Just try not to look at everyone, like they are below you, - Carl sighed, pointing to public terminal, - We probably should use it.

After searching the public database Emmerich found the place where he transfered money, and Carl found the motel with reasonable prices and payment. After a talk via videocom with the motel owner, Carl booked several rooms for two weeks. Emmerich wanted to get the money right away, but Carl and Steiner with Volkov protested right away:

\- Maybe, director, you were not so attentive, but we are being tracked down by some people, - Steiner said in low tone, explaining their protest, - Because we are new here, and some snitches already trying to get everything on us and our ship.

\- It is impressive that could you spot the threat right away, Steiner..., - Emmerich rubbed his chin, thinking about something for several minutes, - We will get to the bank several days later, but we will transfer the money in smaller amounts to various places on the station. With some bribes we could shut some mouths and buy us time to get everything we can.

\- It will slow us down in terms of getting equipment, but it's the only plan that could actually work, - nodded Volkov.

\- That is the reason I brought us "Dungeons and Dragons", so we could spent time on it, - smiled Emmerich suddenly.

\- ...oh my God. No. You will lead the game? - Steiner asked suspiciously.

\- What? I have several epic-level and casual-level campaigns for it.

\- You just want to unleash the Astral Dreadnought, - smirked Carl.

\- Of course I want, Simmons, that is my sole purpose to avenge the usage of my own game.

\- You know, on second thought, I am up for the challenge, - said Steiner with a large grin on his face, - How about you, Dmitri?

\- Of course, with two of us we stand a chance against director.

\- Three. Count me in, - said Carl.

\- Four, - nodded Warren, - I have some experience playing those games.

\- Five, - sighed Murray, - But I am picking ranger.

\- It's settled then. One hour sessions?

\- Probably hour and half, - suggested Steiner, - And Emmerich, no red dragons inside the magic chests.

\- You want to rather face dungeon, full of mimics?

\- You are such an asshole, Emmerich, - Steiner laughed a little, - Fine, sex-dungeon with mimics it is.

* * *

While Carl, Emmerich and others were on the Spire, they had to find new ways to pass time. It was hard to get all the money, since Emmerich decided to take a more cautious approach in order to carefully retrieve his stash, and it took nearly a week and a half to get everything out from the banks. Emmerich stashed his money in solid platinum pieces, which were much better than gold and had much higher value on nearly every market in Network and beyond it. They started to slowly transfer the money via shuttles along with supplies.

On the "Darkbreaker", Grace and Pierce were together for a long time inside their improvised laboratory, and as time ran by, Pierce understood how much she needed Emmerich's help and his knowledge, but she couldn't stop seeking answers and questions. Grace was suddenly a big help to Pierce, since she was getting everything pretty quick. Their...bond, how Pierce called it, was also a big help to progress on some things, and Pierce learned with Grace's help how to talk with using her own mind. Of course she only took several steps towards the mastery of their bond, but Grace noticed Pierce's progress to be pretty fast.

One day, when Pierce was especially tired after solving one of the many puzzles of her changing DNA, she was approached by Grace. Looking at tired Pierce, she suddenly spoke:  
\- You are only working and working, Amanda. You are a human, like Carl, and you need to relax.

\- Partially human...as you are too, - she sighed, rubbing her nose bridge and taking of her glasses, - But you are right, I need to take some time to calm myself.

\- It's too late, and you better get some time to sleep...I can help you with that.

\- Night-talks? - Pierce smirked a little, and to her surprise, Grace grinned in response.

\- Yes. Carl liked our night-talks, but it was before what happened with him, - her grin disappeared, and Pierce sensed something strange coming off hybrid, - He can't forgive himself for killing those two people, and his mind, like yours, is full of nightmares and guilt...which xenomorphs lacked when I tried to communicate with their Hive. I can't understand, if those feelings are really needed in terms of survival, but those things are making you and Carl what you are, - she cocked her head to the side a little, - I don't feel guilt, though I can understand it's concept.

\- Well, Grace, I don't think I am the right person to answer...wait...what happened?

\- You fell asleep, and we already talking, - grinned Grace.

Pierce only now understood, that Grace was much taller than before, emanating such power and strong feeling, that she stood in awe in her shadow, just trying to comprehend what was going on right now. When the initial shock left her, she looked around to find out, that the laboratory room was gone. Instead, the space all around her was filled with darkness and her...memories. Flying over here and there, most of them were in some sort of order, where her childhood was on top and her recent ones were down below.

\- Your mind is similar, but...different from Carl's at the same time, - noticed Grace, levitating nearby, - Do not worry, I won't touch anything...it's just an observation, - she turned around to face Pierce, - But you mind also changed. You feel it?

\- ...y-yes, - answered Pierce, trying to get a hold on herself, - I...I can remember things from my past with such clarity..., - she touched her memories and scrolled them towards her childhood, - Emmerich helped me to understand, that my brainwave patters are changing too, along with DNA...but...

\- You never thought how it would be, - Pierce turned her amazed face to Grace, who continued, - I know. But I wanted to talk about, how are you feeling, Amanda. You are very tensed, I can feel it along with your fear and guilt, even despite what I told you.

\- It's not something you can adapt to quickly, Grace...though I am trying my best to do it - there is no point in whining...it's too late for that.

\- Exactly..and not quite true at the same time, - Grace sighed, putting her hands over Pierce's shoulders, - Amanda, you are very brave one, like Carl. You both can be afraid, but you try your best to survive and save other's. And I saved you because...I wanted to be like both of you.

\- ...that's why you commanded me to kill that man? - Grace fell silent. Pierce stared right at her, and Grace felt the anger along with confusion, that were coming from Amanda, and she suddenly continued, - I remember now...I felt your call, I heard your voice, and you commanded me to get out and kill that person...I couldn't resist you, at all, I even haven't...will or desire to do it...

\- I am your Queen, Amanda, - Grace said with subtle change in her voice, that left Pierce shiver, she even took step backwards. It was something...grand in her tone, something powerful, which was demanded submission, - That is the reality we both facing right now. You think, it was easy for me to get you fight against your will? - Grace leaned closer to Amanda, emanating irritation and disappointment, - It was hard. I value free will more than anything, because Emmerich made both me and Carl do many things we did not wanted to do...but that situation demanded obedience in order to save you both. Did it pushed your will to make you do something, other than that case?

\- ...n-no, - she whispered in response, completely enthralled by the feelings that were emanating from hybrid.

\- I am your Queen, - said Grace again, - But I don't want to be the Queen that is surrounded by mindless servants, Amanda...I want you to be you, - she suddenly said in much softer voice, to Pierce's surprise, - That is my will, if you want it. I don't want you to be more depressed than you already are, but you can always talk to me, ask me anything, and I will always look after you...I only want you and Carl to survive, and if I have to command you to do something, it will be only for that sole reason - survival. Do you understand now?

\- Y-yes, Grace, - she nodded slowly, - You have a rather...complicated view on things.

\- Maybe. But for me it's simple - you are in my Hive, I am your Queen, and I have to do anything to keep all of us alive. Other than that I have no desire to command you or interfere with your own life on daily basis, - Grace leaned backwards, still towering over Pierce with her massive frame and aura, - You are not alone, and from now on you will never be...can you trust me, Amanda? Will you trust me?

The next day Pierce found herself on the bed with Grace curled around her. The clocks that she switched to local time were showing nine A.M., and that meant one thing - she finally slept a bit longer with Grace's help. Pierce moved from the bed, trying not to wake her up, but she realized suddenly that hybrid wasn't sleeping, as her tail moved itself out of the way. Still, Grace was lying on the bed, and she just watched Pierce getting clothed. While she was doing, Pierce noticed large bag, that Carl left before leaving.

\- ...I think we can take day-two off between studies and conducting experiments, - suddenly said Pierce, looking at Carl's bag, - Why you didn't?..

\- I wanted you to help me understand, what is inside...and also take your mind off some matters, - Grace stood up, bumping at the ceiling with her shield-crest head, - Ow.

\- Careful, - Pierce found herself smiling, and she returned to the bag, - Let's see, what Simmons left us.

Pierce and Grace left the compartment room and got to one of the many tables Pierce used for storing materials and large amounts of paper. With the hybrid's help, they cleared one table and started to slowly sort out the things from the bag: Rubik's Cube; CD and tape players with two pair of earphones and sets of CD and tapes; flute; small ball; yo-yo; magazines with sudoku and crosswords; set of cards and, finally, books, lots of them.

\- Guess that's what he meant by "raiding the colony"..., - said Pierce, looking over the stuff on the table.

\- He was really busy before we departed, and asked me to accompany some colonists to get inside living zones, - said Grace, taking Rubik's Cube in her clawed hands and studying it closely, - What does it do?

\- It's a puzzle. Let me, - Pierce took cube from Grace and put her hands behind her back, quickly switching sides in random pattern. This made hybrid cock her head to the side, and she was puzzled even more when Pierce returned the cube to Grace, - Now you need to match all sides, like it was before.

\- Oh, that is too easy, - she sighed, and started to work with cube. After switching several sides, Grace looked at Pierce with concise lips, - I take my words back, this is not easy.

\- Thought so, - laughed Pierce a little, - But you definitely want to try this too, - she took the yo-yo from the table and started to play with it, which made Grace open her mouth in amazement, - I was playing yo-yo when I was younger, and maybe you wanted to try it out, - Pierce gave yo-yo to the hybrid.

\- This is actually entertaining, - she studied the toy for some time, and tried it out. Grace copied Pierce's moves at first, but than Grace tried to do something new with it, - I love it. Can I keep this?

\- Of course, Grace, - nodded Pierce, - I think Carl took this yo-yo specifically for you.

\- And what are those? - Grace pointed towards players.

\- Ah, those are...maybe I can show put, but I don't know if earphones...oh, he modified them, - Pierce looked at pair of earphones, which were heavily modified in size to fit on Grace's head, - This is earphones, you put them on your head, and typically humans place those on ears, but I guess you can just put them on the sides of your head.

\- Got it, - Grace with Pierce's help put earphones on her head, - Those things are...strange. Carl said, that he used those to...listen?

\- Yes, listen, - nodded Pierce, finally taking out a tape and placing it inside the player, - To music, - with that last line, Pierce pressed "play" button.

Suddenly Grace started to hear noises, coming from the earphones. They were strange, very rhythmic, and sounded very unnatural to her. But suddenly she heard a voice, coming along the music, which was a bit distorted by some kind of effect. This voice singed this:

 _ **I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord**_

 _ **I've been waiting for this moment, all my life, oh Lord**_

 _ **Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord**_

After a while Grace started to humming along the song, and even started to move side to side. And when the last part of the song kicked in, she even started to head-bang to it a little, which made Pierce took several steps back. When song ended, Pierce pressed the stop button and asked Grace:

\- Well, what do you think?

\- This is what called music, right? I like it! - Grace carefully took off her earphones with a large grin on her face, - Tell me that there's more, Amanda.

\- Of course it is, look - on this tape alone there are eleven more songs, and we also have those CD's. Those cost Carl a fortune, definitely, since this is some advanced tech for rich boys only.

\- I had to ask Carl to bring more of those musics, - Grace sat on the floor, inspecting every tape and CD in her clawed hands, - I can't say that I will be satisfied just with this...Amanda, - Grace suddenly rose her head up to face Pierce, - This...this is what "culture" is?

\- It's just a part of it, - she nodded in response, sitting on the nearby chair, - Music, movies, games, items, even the language we speak are products of different human societies.

\- The xenomorphs are lacking this, - Grace took yo-yo in her hand, inspecting it closely, - They want only to spread and kill, nothing more. But you can...create things...because you want them?...or because you need them? - she rose her head up again, looking puzzled, - That song had a story of it's own, about...vengeance, you call it?...and how the singer feel this coming vengeance. I don't know if the Empress wanted to make such thing.

\- The main difference between you and standard xenomorphs is not just your DNA, Grace - it's the way you think. If you remember our studies, I wanted you to think, to be observant, to develop analytic patterns. The xenomorphs can develop such things too, and can develop great intelligence, but it's sole purpose is locked in their instincts of breeding, survival and spreading. But you are right now much more than just a xenomorph...and much more than a human, - Pierce took a small pause, letting Grace some time to understand what she just said, - If you try, you can blend into human societies and understand them better than before. And understanding comes from such small things.

\- ...I want to know more, - nodded Grace after some time, - And understand more.

\- Well, let's start with music first, shall we? There are lots of music genres, so there can be definitely something for you...how about this? - Pierce took out a cassette and ran it forward towards the song.

What amazed Grace, is how different this song actually was. It was much more...powerful and mystical at the same time, with some heavy melody kicking in the earphones. After some time Grace started to move her head again from side to side, and to Pierce's surprise, she actually started to sing along the song, trying to imitate the singer:

\- Poison...your poison running through my veins...poison...I don't wanna break these chains.

* * *

The punch hit Carl so hard, that he actually bumped into a wall and slide down slowly against it. In front of him were three very muscular and mean-looking men, that were grinning menacingly. Carl wiped blood from his chin, looking at thugs with cold expression on his face.

\- Nothing personal, kid, but we want to get some answers.

\- About your money and ship.

\- Yeah, and we wanna to...

Carl pushed a button under his sleeve, extending the device with a small holdout pistol. He quickly aimed at the nearest thug, and with the first shot he broke his knee. Other two tried to run away, but second shot hit the other thug right in his spine. The last one tried to escape, running down the valley, and Carl wasted two other shots, trying to get him, but he ran away. Carl slowly got up and walked towards one of the thugs, who was swearing from the broken bones inside his knee. When he saw Carl approaching, he tried to get away as much as he could, but Carl only took aim at him and briefly looked over other thug, who was lying on his stomach without moving.

\- I still have two shots left, it will be enough, - Carl sighed, pointing his gun towards the thug, - Now you will tell me, who the fuck sent you.

\- I-It''s the Local, - the thug gulped, wiping sweat from his shaved head, - He kept his eyes on those platinum coins and bars since they got here, and waited for years to get his hands on it. And now you and your pals are picking what he wanted for himself.

\- You knew, that this was not the first attempt? - Carl raised his eyebrow, - And that other attempts failed?

\- Had no fucking clue...look, kiddo, nothing personal, you just kicked my ass, maybe you, y'know, walk away? We had no intentions in killing you, just beat the shit out of ya.

\- Depends on what you can tell me. Who is this Local? - Carl slowly walked towards the thug with broken spine and punched him with his leg right into his stomach, turning man on his back. He was alive, but wished he wasn't judging by his scared look. When he tried to open his mouth, Carl punched him again, - You stay still and silent, and you, - Carl walked away to keep them both in his field of vision and to press his back against the wall, - Talk.

\- The Local is the real boss here - he runs here big operations, since Network here has no authority. Drugs, money washing, illegal weapons - you name it, - thug wiped sweat from his head again, trying to get over the constant pain and bleeding, - And he wants your money and your ship. He will never rest, and he will not let you escape this station, because it's his fucking character - he get what he wants. And probably he will use me and this guy to get you arrested - it's his favorite tactic.

\- Where is he? - Carl took a brief glance over the alleyways, trying to find new coming threats.

\- I have no fucking clue - he contacts everyone through terminal or his people.

\- Who contacted you?

\- Guy named Torres, he works in security forces in dome four.

\- ...get yourself medical help, - Carl pushed button again, hiding his device and pistol under his sleeve, - We will deal with this Local, if he doesn't want to be reasonable. Tell him, that either he gets his ambitions up his ass, or I will put a bullet between his fucking eyes.

With that last words Carl quickly escaped from the alley, trying to get back to the motel. When Emmerich suggested that some people must work as bait couriers in order to hide the real one, it was a good idea. But they all got attacked in their first run for the platinum stash, and that was the reason Carl and Steiner suggested to use concealed weapons for self-defense - Steiner found the weapons and ammo while Carl made crude, but very effective devices to quickly extended the pistols. They bought those weapons legally, but the downside to it was the fact that those bullets will trace to Carl's weapon eventually, and those two thugs will be eye-witnesses.

Right now the time was a factor that worked against him and others. And he had no idea what to do in such situation.


	3. Chapter 2

**So...I am not dead yet! That's some good news. Probably.**

 **It will be a short one, since I wanted to actually deliver new chapter after all this time being busy losing my job and watching over repairs in my apartment. Yeah, the last thing ate a whole month.**

 **I really wanted to continue, and what actually made me to do this...well, I watched several reviews of "Alien: Covenant" with fragments of this abomination. As I predicted, it was BAD, but I never trully understand how BAD it was. I was not prepared for this marathon of stupidity...that made me think - "Shit, maybe I can do better with story and characters? Maybe I can actually focus not on Bible references and androids, but on xenomorphs, human nature and space mysteries?". That is what I am trying to achieve, since I respect the franchise.**

 **There will be new chapters. I want to go big on next one, and this could take me some time to deliver. And without a proper job it could take...even longer. I was considering options whole summer, because I love to write stories, but I never published anything in my life anywhere (this place is exception as "ground zero") because of the fear of failure.**

 **That's why I am asking you about reviews and opinions. I want to know if I can actually succeed for once...or not.**

 **Enjoy. New chapter - when it's done.**

* * *

\- He did what? - Steiner said in outright disbelief.

\- He took the needed initiative when he contacted me, - Emmerich crossed his fingers together, looking at marines, - In his explicit, but still good coded conversation, Simmons explained the situation to me, and to ensure our superiority in this...matter, Carl turned himself in to the local enforcement units. Now-now, - Steiner tried to say something, but Emmerich quickly interrupted him, - This was the best way to buy us time and to make the impact of impending attack less costly. Carl is behind bars, but he turned himself over to the precinct where he knows some people, and some very careful bribes were already given to those pointed people to ensure security of our young engineer.

\- What are the charges? - asked Murray, looking tensed to the core.

\- Initial charges were about illegal weapon concealment and excess of self-defense measures, but I don't think those will hold on, - Emmerich slightly shook his head wearily, - I would kill those two who were wounded by Carl, so he can persecuted on entirely new article - intentional double murder, and probably kill the third attacker too, since he is eye-witness.

\- So we don't have much time for anything, - Steiner spat to the ground, clearly losing control over himself with each passing minute, - Any other information?

\- Carl mentioned that he took a courier to deliver the message about leads, but he will arrive only tomorrow, - Emmerich shook his head again in negative motion.

\- No one must knew about our problem here, especially Grace, - said Volkov suddenly, - She will tore this station apart just to find him, and other marines will try to use this situation to their advantage.

\- Did you consider leaving them, since they are not very reliable? - asked Warren, turning to Volkov.

\- It would greatly reduce our firepower, and they would probably end up in Company's hands, revealing many secrets, - sighed Emmerich, leaning into his chair, - No, we have to persuade them into working with us in those new conditions.

\- What will be the official story, director?

\- Carl went sick, and doctor Warren will ensure his safety and health care. But we need a sickness to buy us at least two-three more weeks...doctor?

\- Contact with the locals, - nodded Warren, rubbing his chin, - The air on the "Darkbreaker" is constantly filtered and decontaminated in general, but here are hundreds of people from different worlds. Despite all requirements about decontamination and quarantine along with other medical procedures, someone made Carl sick for a while...nothing serious, though - we can not make Grace concerned too much, - Warren glanced at Volkov, nodding him slightly, - We put Carl in the nearest hospital, so there won't be any contact with him for quite a time.

\- Should we contact sergeants? - Steiner turned to Emmerich again.

\- No, Steiner, - he shook his head, - Let me think about it, - Emmerich pressed his palms on his face, leaning further backwards into the chair. He took some time before he finally continued, - If we are going to contact the sergeants, it will jeopardies our mission for sure with the information leak. We have to rely only on ourselves and make sure that no one else will be brought into this situation, - he took palms from his face, staring into the ceiling, - We have some time before Company arrives to resolve this crisis.

\- What make you think about that? - asked Murray with disbelief in her voice, - They don't know where we went...right?

\- They know our initial direction, - frowned Emmerich, - When we fired up the engines for sub-light speed before turning on FTL ones, we left traces of particles behind. And since this is a prototype ship with brand new systems, it is quite easy to pick up our trace. Despite our ship's AI best attempt to both cover our tracks and plan the fastest route towards Spire, the Company still can find our ship. As I said - this, as you called it, "stealth-ship" is about electronic warfare, not hiding everything and completely.

\- How much time do we have, director? - asked Volkov, looking outside of the window.

\- From two-three weeks to two months, roughly. They could arrive much later, but not that early - "Darkbreaker" is still fastest ship not only in the Outer Rim, but in the Core too.

\- That's good news, - Steiner rubbed his chin, looking at Murray with a strange gaze. She answered back with a confused glare, - OK, let's do it this way. Director, doctor Warren, you will stay here and keep contact with us, "Darkbreaker" and police department. Murray, wait here until courier arrives, and we with Dmitri will inform Angerston and Tanner about the coming shitstorm. Let's go, Dmitri.

Steiner and Volkov left the room very quickly, dressing into plain civilian clothes and rushing towards the nearest monorail station. Murray was left alone with Emmerich and Warren, and to spend time she reached her pocket for yo-yo - she had to buy another one, since Carl asked nicely to lend it to Grace for a while. She had no problem with Carl and Grace, not after what happened on Man's Fall, but she knew that some people were not so open-minded as her, or other good marines from former Delta platoon.

Some of them were dead. Left on this forsaken planet. Sometimes she caught herself on a thought to talk with those who were now gone, and sometimes she woke up from the nightmares about her last stand in the atmospheric processor. It was something Murray never experienced - even her small battles with terrorists, smugglers and other scumbags were not as bad as this slaughter. They survived long enough only because of Carl's advice, and because she tried to keep her head cool. But seeing her marines dying over and over, knowing how, knowing when...it was too much for her.

One day, though, something happened. She had the nightmares again, but this time the nightmare suddenly ended, and Murray opened her eyes, not sure if this was a nightmare still or not. But when she saw a big black figure right beside her bed, she quickly took out a pistol under her pillow and pointed it at...

\- ...Grace? - Murray was breathing heavily, trying to get herself together.

\- You have a good reflexes, but can you not shoot me? This bullet won't even pierce my exoskeleton, - she was talking normally, with her head cocked to the side a little.

\- Fuck, Grace, - Murray sighed with a relief, clicking the safety catch on her pistol and wiping cold sweat from her forehead. She noticed how her whole body was trembling, - Next time knock on the door...or ceiling, - Murray noticed the opened vent, from which Grace probably came.

\- I am sorry, but you had a nightmare...just like everyone else on this ship, - she sighed, sitting on the floor with her tail around her frame, - And I tried to...help you, but you just woke up.

\- It's nothing, - Murray turned on the small lamp nearby and sit on her bed, - Besides...you can't just make it go away.

\- I can.

\- No, I mean...Look, - she sighed again, feeling that now she just had to explain some things to her, - You are different, and not just in appearance, but in the ways you think or experience something. When..., - Murray paused, closing her eyes and letting out a heavy sigh, - When something really bad happens, it can damage person for good. I...I lost everyone there, Grace, - she opened her eyes, lowering her tone and trying to get a hold on herself, - And...I don't know whom to blame - Emmerich, Company, myself or just everything and everyone...and that massacre was different from everything I ever faced. Shoot some people - no problem, I can fight on par with everyone using my bare hands, but...xenomorphs are not human fucking beings, - she felt herself crying, but she wasn't caring about it, since she drifted back to her last stand, - They lifted marines like they were nothing...killing them with just a slash, which cut through the fucking armor...and those crawler things..., - she made a long pause, staring at Grace with a strange expression on her face, - ...sorry, Grace, I just...

\- I know, - she nodded, quickly interrupting Murray, - Everyone are thinking about the same thing, as you do - "How did I survive?", "Why them, not me?"...I...I can't say, that I can fully understand this, like others do, - the hybrid sighed, scratching her shield-crest, - Because you knew a lot of people, for a long time, and I never had someone to lose, until now. Maybe I would be in your position if Carl died, - Grace lowered her head, rubbing her chin reflectively for some time before she continued, - But I think that you need to move forward. Those people are gone for good, but you still have someone here to watch over, - Grace rose her head, looking straight at Murray, who had a tensed and mixed expression on her face, - I know, it's harsh thing to say, but that's how I see it - you can remember them, nothing bad comes out of it, but you need to move forward.

\- ...that's what sergeant Willis would say, - Murray suddenly smiled, - And he actually said this to you, didn't he?

\- I just used the basic idea, but I think he is right, - Grace smiled in response too, but with her lips only - she learned that showing her teeth made tense everyone, even Carl, - When we started to depart from the planet, I found Willis and Wolbur making their...ritual?...

\- They placed small cups and filled them?

\- Yes, and I asked them what this was for, - nodded Grace, - They said, that each cups is for marine from their squads that could not make it, and eventually they will...honor?...everyone from the platoon with this ritual. I asked, if I could join them, and they let me in. It was a strange way to honor the dead, but I saw the similar ritual from Carl's memories.

\- You can enter Carl's memories? - Murray asked in a little shock in her voice.

\- More like his whole mind, - nodded Grace, - I helped him to regain some of his memories, and I watched a lot of rituals through his vision. One of them was about his father.

\- Yeah, - sighed Murray, - I know his story from Steiner.

\- You know?

\- Everyone knows about what happened at Andro Seven, but...Carl never told you?

\- He only showed me the...funeral, yes, it was the funeral of his father. He said something about the "empty coffin", and never explained what happened there.

\- Well...Andro Seven was a mining colony, that sand ball had some valuable metals, - Murray started to explain, getting a bit closer to Grace on her bed, - And one day some asshole decides to take it for himself. It was a rebellion on planetary scale, the war was...bloody and dirty. And when marines started to win, when several platoons forced the rebels inside one city...he detonated the thermonuclear warhead. Twenty thousand people died in the blink of the eye, and they were lucky ones, - Murray took a pause, watching at Grace closely, - Do you know, what radiation can do to human body?

\- Yes, - she nodded in response, siting in lotus pose with hand on her knees, - Emmerich made me understand human biology and fragility.

\- We all, in Delta, tried to understand what exactly happened to Carl's father on this day, and we learned the truth when we returned to HQ and pulled some strings, - Murray found a cigarette packet, and soon she started to smoke, trying to hide how her hands were shaking, - He was in a squad that was evacuating civilians from the battlefield. They already lost several marines in the firefight, but they continued to evacuating their area, when warhead detonated, - Murray closed her eyes for a second, - They managed to survive the blast wave, but they were deep inside the epicenter. Imagine several hundred people, slowly dying in most painful and worst way possible.

\- ...that's why he said "empty coffin", - realized Grace suddenly after a pause, - He died from radiation, along with other people...

\- I guess that the reason Carl was not telling you this is simple - he doesn't want to imagine his father slowly dying from unavoidable death, Grace. - sighed Murray, brushing her hair, - He knows the truth, and it hurts him still...that's something you can see in his eyes.

\- Like what is in your eyes right now?...Oh, sorry, I...

\- No, Grace, it's fine, - Murray smiled a bit, still smoking, - You still learning things.

\- ...do you want to perform that ritual? - suddenly said Grace, cocking her head to the side.

\- ...that's...actually a good idea, - said Murray after a little consideration, glancing over hybrid's frame, - Can you drink?

\- I can, but I will not get...how Emmerich said it..."desirable effect".

\- Where you have been five years ago? I could use somebody who could drink and not get wasted in the process, - Murray reached under her bed, taking out a bottle, which was already opened.

\- Can I ask you, why everyone call you only "Murray"?

\- I have a stupid name, which I couldn't change no matter what, - she sighed, opening a bottle and reaching to her bedside table, - Ursula.

\- Sounds good to me, - Grace cocked her head to the side, - I can't see a problem here.

\- Well, you need to be in a society full of jackasses and prideful scumbags to experience it, - taking two small cups from the bedside table, Murray finally poured the contents of the bottle inside those cups, just a little, - But those people, who served with me, were not...Let me tell you about them.

A sudden sound knocked Murray out of her thoughts, and she quickly dashed to the door, looking over small monitor to see, who was behind it. There was a young man with a letter in his right hand. His left hand reached inside his black courier uniform, taking out a piece of paper with gibberish words.

\- Director? - Murray turned to Emmerich, who glanced over the monitor.

\- That is the cipher I told Carl and Grace during their...study.

\- Captivity, director.

\- Nevertheless, this is Carl's handwriting, and basically it says - "It's the real one".

\- Fine, get behind the cover, - Murray placed her feet just a little bit away from the door and took her left hand over the pistol grip, opening the door and smiling at young man, - Good day.

\- I was instructed to show...this, - courier said in confusion, waving the ciphered letter, - And then I had to ask a question...Christ, the question is "Who raped me?".

\- ...Grace, - Murray tried her best not to laugh.

\- Correct, - courier gave Murray the letter, which she took with her right empty hand, - It was paid in advance, and I was payed to forget about the address.

\- This is something to compensate you for this situation, - Murray felt, that Emmerich tried to shove some dollars inside her left hand, and she quickly understood what to do, - Sorry for this strange thing, but, y'know, boys can get stupid.

\- Ri-i-i-i-i-ight...have a good day, m'am.

With Emmerich's help the letter was deciphered quickly, and Murray had to rush out from the motel room. Carl was a pretty smart guy, he proved that many times, and he said that there will be another courier from another delivery company, that will wait for Murray in dome four, in recreation area near security post. Murray instructed Emmerich to the best of her abilities, despite the feeling that Emmerich could stand for himself, and she disappeared in the claustrophobic mazes of the Spire, trying to make for it in time - the courier was instructed to deliver the letter in very specified time, with mere thirty minutes of delivery window. Whatever was in that letter, Carl pointed it's high importance to his case.

Changing levels, changing mazes, avoiding people and trying to act like a normal citizen, Murray arrived at the place just in time - there were only five minutes of delivery window left. She quickly approached courier - thanks Carl for making clear instructions about his clothes - and after saying the password she received the letter, which was ciphered, of course. Murray bought a lady magazine from nearby shop, and he hid letter behind the pages, sitting with her back towards the wall and in the blind spot of security cameras. Like Emmerich said, it was pretty crude cipher method, and Murray quickly understood how it worked to be able to decipher the letter without Emmerich.

After she finished the letter and the magazine, she dropped the letter in incinerator unit, walking towards the security post. The instructions were clear - there was a guy in the security named Torres, and he send attacker after Carl. Murray soon enough learned, that Torres was actually the right hand of the security chief in dome four, very high-ranking guy, which explained how he traced Carl and others from that Local. Alone she would not take him down, so she disappeared in nearest alley.

Carl sighed again.

\- I won't talk to you without my representative lawyer.

\- Oh now, young man, you will...

\- I. Won't. Talk. Without. Lawyer, - Carl interrupted the man that was interrogating him. It was interrogation with the abuse of intimidation methods. Thanks to Emmerich's torture, he actually knew how to deal with that.

\- ...OK, let me rephrase it, - the man beside the desk smiled, crossing his arms on his chest. He was near forty years old by the look of it, maybe a bit older, and he was the new interrogator who tried to break Carl, - You will get your lawyer, eventually, but you are looking and talking like someone who know the law and maybe have some sort of guardian angel to watch you over, - he leaned forward, still smiling, - But that won't work, kiddo. You are in deep shit.

Carl smiled in response, and that made interrogator burst with such hatred, that he grabbed Carl by his neck, pressing against the window. But Carl wasn't doing anything - he was smiling into the red face of his interrogator, and only after thirty seconds of yelling police officers came inside, escorting Carl back into his cell.

It was already a week after his arrest. Someone tried his best to make sure that Carl will stay in his place for good. There were no contacts with the marines, and worst of all - Grace wasn't there. He caught himself yearning for her, and only now, when he was alone and without her constant protection, he felt uneasy at best. There was a reason why he tried to push her a bit away, and it was a stupid one - he wasn't used to her, and everything went too fast for him...along with other troubles that were inside his mind. But inside the cell, when he felt himself alone and for the first time in a long while without Grace touching his mind he actually wanted it. He wasn't sleeping good without her, and some of his nightmares tried to came back. And the realization that Grace shouldn't be here was even worse, so he had to rely only on marines here. At least they got Carl's message right, since Emmerich came in with a visit and used a clever choice of words to tell about recent developing.

First, they got the lawyer, a good one, who was new here and was working for some company which was not affiliated with the Spire, Emmerich double-checked it. Second, they got Carl's message right, and they are working hard on that matter. And third, they found attackers just in time and brought them in...but the case wasn't moving at all. It actually stopped, and Carl could blame only Local for it. His attackers were alive, they actually gave testimony (sure Volkov and Steiner worked on them prior to their arrest) against the Local and against the security officer Torres...which also was brought into the hands of the police department, with a testimony against some men, who were working in several other departments, who also gave a testimony about Local ans his crew.  
Carl was not very aware, but entire Spire was shattering like a glass in slow motion after it was hit by a diamond hammer. Thanks to the marines and Emmerich's tactics, they managed to brought lots of witnesses with some evidence to support the whole case. Still, the Local had the resources to wage war against the law, pulling the right strings, making bribes, intimidating and killing people, just to make sure that there would be no lead to him. But there were eye-witnesses, evidence that were attached to the whole case, and there were pissed off marines with a very cunning and dangerous man on the other side. Emmerich was enjoying this little war - it tested his intelligence and this war could help him to earn marines and Carl's trust. Marines, on the other hand, were not enjoying being a figures on the table between Local and Emmerich, but Emmerich was using marines wisely, knowing limitation of their resources. Every move was planned by him and executed with the help of Steiner and Volkov, who were the most experienced in the whole Spire marine team, only Murray was coming close to them. Doctor Warren's medical expertise was needed from time to time, was it patching the marines or making advices in the field of his expertise. Sometimes marines were kidnapping Local's men, sometimes they were breaking into Local's establishments, and they were doing it fast and clear. Of course they had support from the security forces and police department, but it was not official and wasn't enough. Still, Emmerich was onto Local, trying to understand what and who he owns, how many circles of trust existed, what were the schemes of laundering money and things like that.

Second week passed after Carl's arrest. He was released, but due to the importance of the case he took Steiner's advice to make a temporary living inside the police station as an eye-witness and a victim. Local wasn't trying to get to their platinum deposits anymore, as Emmerich along with marines were digging unto the Local pretty hard - they brought several more men and some other proofs. But who was the Local was still a mystery which Emmerich tried to solve in the meanwhile. As for Carl, he started to help around with the repairs just to make sure he can be busy - he hated to not be able to do something, and he got payed a little for it.

One day Carl was doing small wire repairs, as usual, when the power went out. He took his flashlight out and walked inside the main hallway, where officers gathered already to discuss the sudden power failure. Carl and some officers took a look outside of the precinct, and he saw that only the police station was powered down...and to make it worse, the outside square was devoid of any pedestrians.

\- Carl, go with the Turner and start the emergency generator, - it was officer Daniel Faton, who was one of the few people around here Carl could trust. He looked older because of the mustache, but he was just near his forties.

As Carl nodded and quickly turned around, he saw someone in the dark of the hallway already pointing gun at Faton. Carl started to quickly click the flashlight button to make the shooter a bid blind as he grabbed Faton by his hand, trying to get the officer out of the shooting line. It worked, though a bullet still hit officer Faton, but it just scratched side of his body armor. Second bullet was meant for Carl, and it went somewhere near his leg, but the third bullet hit the attacker instead - it was Turner, who took cover behind the desk and shot the attacker down. But Carl, as well as the other officers, heard other shots, coming from everywhere in the building.

\- The fuck happened, Faton?! - it was Turner, other police officer, who was a very mature looking black muscular man.

\- Someone decided, that they can be the law in Outer Rim, - Faton checked his gun and peeked from the desk, looking inside the dark corridor. He took out his own flashlight and threw it spinning in the floor, unveiling several more men that were standing in the darkness with guns ready, - Lay weapons down on the!...

\- Faton, is that you?

\- Yeah. You came here to kill me, Joe?

\- Nah, but those fuckers are. They started to shoot people everywhere, and we have more incoming.

\- From where?

\- Behind you.

As Carl turned around, he saw it - a big armed mob that was slowly walking towards the precinct. Face closed with masks, ballistic goggles on their eyes, some of them had armored vests and other protective gear. Faton quickly pulled the emergency lever, and with Carl's help they closed the emergency shutters right before the shooting.

\- Turner, you there?! - shouted Faton in the darkness, quickly sealing the shutters.

\- Yeah!

\- Go with Carl, let him start the emergency generator. Joe!

\- Already on lockdown!

\- And Carl, when you start the power, check what happened with our radio. Go!

It was a complete mess - officers were running around, trying to lock the whole building down, while they were under fire both from outsiders and from corrupt officers, that were trying to get Carl down. Thanks to Turner, who was protecting him, they visited one of the armories, and Carl got himself armored pads and a pistol before they ventured to the basement, where emergency generator was located. Turner went inside first, looking after every corner, and only when he checked the room he let Carl in. Carl quickly locked other doors on emergency bolts, and with Turner's help they moves the metal crates as improvised barricade, where Turner took position, looking over the only remained open door.

\- How the fuck they managed to storm the precinct?! - grunted Carl while he was looking for manual book, that supposed to be here.

\- It's Outer Rim, kiddo, - responded Turner, placing weapons and ammo near him, - They send us here saying that we are the fucking law here...yeah, but nobody give a shit.

\- It wasn't like this last time I was here.

\- It was always like this, kiddo. You just weren't in the center of it.

\- ...fuck, - grunted Carl, starting the generator, - I got it, where's the comm...

As Carl turned around, he was knocked down by a strong punch to the nose.


End file.
